


poison

by askmeaquestion



Series: poison [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaquestion/pseuds/askmeaquestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***靈感來自毒梟與軍官的ps圖，微博上已經轉發過但都沒人寫，所以就先來開個頭，還沒決定要燦勳還是勳燦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	poison

 

 

吳世勳收到下屬唯唯諾諾的轉知電話，對方要他親自出面帶人回去，薄薄的嘴唇抿起，下面一堆狗雜碎學不乖跟幫派牽扯不清的事情也不是頭一遭。

 

偷吸自家種的草，他睜隻眼閉隻眼就算了，城裡那些高純度的海洛因本來就不是那些口袋裡沒幾個錢的窮兵玩得起，走進那種地方再被打個半死，脖子上狗鍊一扔，他就得出面，看要收屍還是贖人，他當這個輔佐官還真是遭罪。

 

要不是這隻窮得要命的軍隊除了一片荒地之外沒有其他資產，也不會落到種毒品維持軍備的狼狽下場。他們自己也知道政府軍老早就放棄這支不能為人道的軍隊，但也不能讓他們自行解散，破壞國家之間的恐怖平衡，所以默許了這件事情，反正軍隊都不軍隊，他們要怎麼要求底下士兵，要不是被那位老闆抓住，要脅著上頭面子下不來，估計也就只是屍體默默在某個荒地腐爛罷了。

 

讓吳世勳覺得更晦氣是那位每次都得出來親自接待的大老闆，那張姣美的臉就像糖衣毒藥一樣，吸引著所有撲火的人，但他可不想攙和其中。

 

他走過一片盛開的大花曼陀羅，他知道再過沒多久這片花林會被製成小小的藥片，強烈的致幻劑，朴老闆出品的天使號角可是所有毒蟲夢寐以求的東西，不少皮條客或娼房用這類東西控制底下工作的人，但對吳世勳來說這比起天使的號角更像是魔鬼不懷好意的囈語。

 

吳世勳走到酒吧門口，被一群黑衣人畢恭畢敬的請上車，他下意識的撫平沒有皺褶的軍裝衣領跟袖口，被坐在副駕駛座的男人笑聲，「輔佐官早就不是第一次了，何必這麼緊張？」

 

吳世勳抿抿嘴，「那個場面我可是怎麼樣都喜歡不起來。」卡其色軍服上幾個徽章被吳世勳擦得錚亮，卻也只是個變相諷刺自己的物品。

 

男人沒再開口，等到下車為吳世勳拉開車門時，小麥色的俊秀臉蛋對著一臉僵硬的年輕軍官笑出來，「放心吧，老闆今天心情不錯，他們沒有受到虧待。」

 

「我還巴不得你們老闆幫我料理了但別通知我。」吳世勳並沒有因為男人的寬慰覺得安心幾分，到是覺得那老闆果然偏好圈養外表人畜無害的猛獸。

 

吳世勳跨入大宅，一如男人所說，這次場面不是被剁手剁腳哀嚎求饒的小兵，朴燦烈應該對於處理沾血的古董長毛地毯覺得厭了，那些惹事的人只是昏迷不醒的被綑著。

 

朴燦烈坐在沙發上，笑著一雙桃花眼招惹人。渾然不把眼前年輕軍官冷若冰霜的俊容當回事，「這次又得麻煩輔佐官了呢，但比起上次，這次的損失稍微大了些，輔佐官不介意我拿走些東西吧？」

 

「敢問朴老闆拿走什麼呢？」吳世勳心裡一涼，只希望朴燦列拿走的東西不要讓他回到頭子那裏不能交差。

 

「依照那些士兵要求的東西，照價換取囉。」朴燦烈偏了偏頭，笑意不減，唇角弧度曖昧不清。

 

「器官？」吳世勳打量幾個被捆起來的人體。

 

「挑了還沒被毒害的部分。」朴燦烈像在市場買賣一般輕描淡寫。

 

「還能活嗎？」吳世勳忍不住額邊青筋跳動。

 

「嗯......難說囉，我交給專業人士處理，只交代了要拿能用的。」朴燦烈撐著臉頰看著吳世勳的臉色越來越難看。

 

「你還不如找個地方把他們丟了我還比較省事。」吳世勳終於拋棄教養對朴燦烈大吼。

 

「但是隨便把人丟了，可就看不到輔佐官了呢！」朴燦烈沒讓人去攔已經甩門離開的吳世勳，小軍官皮鞋木跟的聲音逐漸遠離，真是可愛。

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
